THE DRAGON'S STAR
by etherial dragon 32
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are partners in every sense of the word. In Fiore there is a duo known as the demonic duo which terrorizes the people of Fiore. Can the special task force known as Fairy tail stop this duo or will they crumble to the ground? Rated M for mentions of rape, language and gore. Nalu-centric with hints of Gruvia, Gale and Jerza.


**Hey guys etherial dragon32 here bringing you another Nalu fanfic. This would be an** **experimentation chapter but you can review and tell me if you want a continuation or not.**

It was a normal cool night in the streets of Hargeon, a single man was walking home after a night at the local tavern. Passing by a seemingly quiet alleyway he began hearing voices in which a girl's voice was crying "no please no! don't". the man drawn to the voice stopped and went to investigate and saw a blond haired girl on the ground while a pink haired man was hovering above her while opening her blouse revealing a black lacy bra. The man filled with a sense of justice ran to the would be rapist and while screaming "LET HER GO YOU ASSHOLE!". The young man looked and fear was seen on his face as he was punched in the face and was seemingly knocked out. The man then went to the girl where he gave her his coat and helped her up. "thank you very much sir. You saved my honor" said the young girl. The young man then asked the girl "what is your name?" "Lucy" replied the young girl. "what about you?" asked Lucy. The young man scratched his head in embarassment and said " My name is Toby". "well Toby could you please walk me home?" asked Lucy shyly. "well sure" answered Toby while thinking ' _damn today's my lucky day. First, I save this hot blonde and now I get to walk her home, maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to know her even better'._ He was brought from his reverie suddenly when he felt hands on him. He looked and saw Lucy blushing while saying "um how can I put this but it seems that I've taken a liking to you. So can I ask you to trust me?" Toby looked at her and said "sure I can do that, but why". He answered confused. "well let me tell you, my story, I was born in a rich family and we were happy until at the age of seven when bandits attacked our home and killed both of my parents. The leader of the bandits sold me off to another rich family where I stayed as a slave and they used to abuse me until when I reached fifteen years old when I finally escaped, since then I have been living on the streets with no where to go. So please help me find a place to stay." Finished Lucy while crying. Taken in by her crying Toby quickly said "sure you can stay at my place" He then led her to a large house where he told her to feel at home. He then was turned around by Lucy who angled her head as if to kiss him. In his part he closed his eyes and leaned down to accept her kiss when he felt something cold on his throat. Upon opening his eyes he saw that a knife was placed on his throat while Lucy was looking at him while her hand was outstretched and pressing the knife on his neck, she then said "hey, when are going to stop hiding and get in here, will you?" a shadow passed and then the figure came out in the form of a pink haired young man. Toby was beyond shocked as he saw the same guy he saved Lucy from being raped by walking in while stretching his back while saying " nice work Luce, he fell for the same old sob story." He laughed while walking over and kissing Lucy on the lips. "well what can I say babe, they always fall for the same routine, we fake a raping,he "saves" me and then they do the same thing which is predictable." Toby looked horrified to the sight of the same girl he saved from being raped was actually in collaboration with the rapist. Anger flowed through him as he said " so was everything you told me a lie?" Lucy looked at him and said "no actually half of it is true" "what do you mean?" asked Toby, dumbfounded. "well about my family story, my mother was killed by bandits but the leader of the bandits was my father so when I say that they were killed by bandits I mean that I killed my own father & by getting away from the family that I was sold to I mean that I massacred them with Natsu. Did you ever hear about the Everlue massacre?" Toby's blood then ran cold as he heard of the massacre of the family in which everyone was found mutilated horribly. The only one who was spared was a baby, but everyone else was found in a condition which would make anyone who saw them lose their lunch. Then he did what everyone did when he thought they were distracted and jumped through the window and ran away. Lucy looked on and sighed "they never learn do they?" then suddely as Toby was running an arrow came out of nowhere and impaled both his legs which caused him to fall. Looking ahead he saw the two faces which he never wanted to see again. Natsu walked towards him and lit himself on fire and said the following words "if you want to know a secret it that there are two names you should remember that is E.N.D and the Celestial Queen gave you a visit and then he proceeded to burn his legs, leaving him crying and crawling away. Lucy looked at him and asked him " why did you burn his legs only?". Natsu looked at her amused and said "well I wanted to teach him to try and touch my wife. Plus we only kill if necessary but we'll leave a good message."

The next day the Fiore Police Department got a call in which a robbery was conducted and that the Demonic duo had struck again. In her office, lieutenant Erza Scarlett was working on a minor case when she was calld up by her boss Makarov Dreyar. Upon entering she saw that Makarov who motioned her to sit down and showed her the file which contained photos of a crippled young man who had his legs burnt off and his hands cut off, on his torso were the words "don't forget". "well you know why I called you here. It's because of another attack which has occurred. It took place last night around Hargeon and we think it's the Demonic duo again." Erza looked at Makarov confused and asked "I'm sorry sir but who are the Demonic duo?" Makarov sighed and pulled out a thin folder and showed it to Erza. "they are a pair of mages who are specialists in crimes like robbery, murder and arson. Not much is known about them except that they emerged around two years ago after the Everlue family massacre. Also according to sources and eyewitnesses is that they are a male and female duo . So it's your responsibility to apprehend these criminals, you can take a team of enough people to apprehend them. Do you understand. It is of utmost importance." "yes I understand,sir" answered Erza while exiting the room.

On the other side of Magnolia, in a hut near the forest outskirts of Magnolia, the Demonic Duo were in their room cuddling after a round of mind numbing sex, Natsu was running his hands over Lucy's back while taking in her scent. Lucy on the other hand snuggled even closer to Natsu when she suddenly spoke up " hey honey, remember how we met?". Natsu looked at her a little shocked but he then smiled and had a little flashback on how they met

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Natsu was sneaking around in the flames as they covered the mansion where he heard a quiet sob with his keen nose he found a most pleasing scent but it was mixed with blood and tears. While walking through the corridor he found a blonde girl who crouched on the floor crying. He suddenly felt something in his heart that told him that the girl in front of him was his other half and that he should all he can to keep her happy. He reached out to her and she flinched he retracted his hand but he stayed and he said" hey there, I'm not going to hurt you. What's you're name?". "Lucy." Answered the girl. "Are you going to kill me, sir?" she asked fear showing in her eyes. Natsu looked at himself and mentally facepalmed himself as he noticed his appearance was like a demon, his pink hair which was spiky, his sharp teeth,not to mention that he was covered in flames and he wasn't getting burned. He then said" it's ok Luce, I won't hurt you,I'm a fire dragon slayer that's why I'm on fire". He then turned of his flames. "so tell me why you are here Luce?". Lucy then talked about how her life was, how she got there and how she lived in that place." Suddenly without any warning Natsu began to growl, red scales began forming around him as he began to look more like a dragon than a human. Lucy on the other hand was terrified and thought that she was going to die that day and a tear dropped. Natsu on the other hand to reassure her that he meant no harm to her hugged her and said "hey Luce, it's alright. Do you trust me?". Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes and felt a warmth of safety. She took his hand and smiled and said"yes"._

Natsu looked at her and said "yeah I do Luce" suddenly Lucy jumped up and said "I have an idea" Natsu looked at her and said "what is it babe?" "do you know that we are the most wanted duo in whole of Fiore". Natsu looked at her confused "yeah, so what?".

 **Natsu's POV:**

Well I don't really know what she is thinking but I don't have a good feeling. But nothing ever prepared me for what she said. "let's infiltrate the police and beat them at their own game." She said while laughing. _"well fuck"_ was what I had in mind.

 **A.N:** **well how was that for a chapter prologue. Please give me a review if I should continue this or should I make it a one shot. Till next time. Peace out!**


End file.
